Family Feud
by T.L. Gonwicha
Summary: Charity is trying to become a witch. She meets Oliver Wood and falls madly in love with him and he falls for her too. But her sister will do anything possible to keep them apart and to keep her sister from being happy.
1. Hogwarts

Family Feud ~Chapter One~  
  
Charity looked up at Hogwarts in amazement. It was so big, she had never imaged that they would want her here. Charity remembered her father telling her when she was little that she would get to go here but she thought her father was just trying to make her feel better. After her Father's death Charity knew that they wouldn't want her. She had moved in with her grandparents who were muggles. Her mother had been the full blooded witch. And her father had been the muggle blood. Her parents had split up when she was really little and her sister had gone to live with her mother and her parents and Charity with her Father and his parents. Their parents felt that it would be best seems how the girls never seemed to get along. So why would they want someone who lived with muggles and knew no powers at all. Her grandparents had been so excited for her to get in but her sister Valerie was furious. All of Charity's life Valerie had fun tormenting her and telling her that she would never get into Hogwarts. Valerie was a year older then her and had started at Hogwarts last year. But here she was staring up at Hogwarts with the other new comers. Charity was on her way to becoming a witch.  
"I'm only going to tell you this once. Stay out of my way and stay away from Oliver Wood he's mine." A voice hissed. Charity turned to see her Sister Valerie walking off to join the rest of the second years. The groups of first years were lead into the school and direct to a feast and to the sorting hat. Charity was nervous what if see didn't make it into Gryffindor like her parents had been. What if she was put in Slytherin like her sister had been? Charity was shaking as she slowly approached the chair where the sorting hat sat. She said down and waited for them to put the hat on her head. "Please let it be Gryffindor," She thought. 


	2. The Schedule

~Your Worst Nightmare 13 Thanks for your opinion but you can't tap into my brain so you have no clue what plan is. So just read and you shall learn all about it. ~LCookie87 Thanks for such a great review I'm glad that you like it and I hope that it just gets better for you.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The sorting hat was placed on Charity's head. "Gryffindor," it yelled. Charity let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. There was clapping coming from the Gryffindor's table. Charity walked over and took a seat next to a boy with dirty blonde hair.  
"Hi the name's Oliver Wood," Oliver smiled extending his hand.  
"Hi I'm Charity Laswick," Charity said shaking Oliver's hand. "How long have you been here?"  
"This is my second year here," Oliver asked. "This is another second year Percy Weasley." Oliver pointed across the table at a red head boy.  
"Nice to meet you," Charity shock his hand too. Charity looked over at the Slytherin table to find her sister glaring at her. But Charity wasn't going to let her sister get her down.  
Oliver was starring at Charity, "You really don't look like a first year."  
The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome to another wonderful year at Hogwarts. I would like to remind everyone that the forbidden forest is just that forbidden. Now dig in everyone." Dumbledore said. The dishes in front of Charity began to fill with food. Everyone dug into the delicious food. There wasn't a soul in the room that didn't have seconds. The food soon vanished from the plates and many students stood up.  
"Everyone please go straight to your houses," Professor McGonagall cried. "Charity Laswick and Oliver Wood please come here."  
Charity stopped and looked over at Professor McGonagall and then at Oliver. Oliver shrugged his shoulders and walked over to Professor McGonagall.  
"Yes Professor," Charity chocked out the words.  
Dumbledore approached them "Don't look so worried my dear. You are not in trouble it is about your scheduling."  
Professor McGonagall smiled at Charity "My dear Dumbledore as just brought it to my attention that you where going to Beauxbatons for two years before coming to Hogwarts. Am I correct?"  
"Yes that's correct Professor," Charity replied slowly.  
"Well I feel that you should start as a third year and not a first year." Dumbledore said.  
"But there are things that the third years know and I don't," Charity explained.  
"That's where Oliver will come in," Professor McGonagall assured her. "That is if Oliver wouldn't mind helping you."  
"I don't mind at all Professor, in fact..." Oliver turned to Charity "Have you ever ridden on a broom before?"  
"Yes I do," Charity said slowly.  
"Where are you going you going with this Oliver?" Professor McGonagall questioned raising her eyebrows.  
"Well Professor McGonagall with your permission I would like to see how good she is at Quidditch," Oliver gave a quick wink at Charity.  
"Ahhh I see what you are doing," Dumbledore said with a laugh. "Trying to fill the seeker spot on the team are we?"  
"Yes you have my permission Oliver you can do it tomorrow after classes," Professor McGonagall said. She turned toward Charity "Here is your new schedule for third year classes."  
"Thank you," Charity said as she took the schedule from Professor McGonagall. Charity and Oliver turned away from Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall and walked to Gryffindor tower. They where almost to the entrance to Gryffindor when they seen Percy. He was scolding two redheaded boys. Oliver walked up to Percy and then stopped. Charity said behind Oliver nervously adjusting her ponytail "Why am I suddenly so self-conscious about the way I look. I've never care before." Charity thought. Percy stopped scolding the boys and looked up at Oliver and then Charity. "Hey I just yelling at my brother's for trying to set off a stink bomb." Percy said. Charity looked over at the two boys and then back at Percy. "So what where you two up too?" Percy asked. Charity smiled "Just working out my schedule." She handed Percy the schedule and he looked it over and then looked up at her. "These are third year classes." Percy said. "I know," Charity said giggling. "But how are you...." Percy began. "I went to another school for two years before." Charity answered. "We should turn in for the night because tomorrow not only do we have class but you have to be tested." Oliver said. "What is she being tested on?" Percy asked. "Quidditch!!!" Charity smiled. The picture swung open and Charity went up into the common room and then went up to her room. The boys watched her for a second then shrugged there shoulder and they too went to their rooms. 


	3. An old friend

Chapter Three An Old Friend

Charity woke up the next morning to the warm sun on her face. She grabbed her towel and went into the bathroom. Charity turned the hot water on and waited for a second before stepping into the shower. She just stood under the warm water for a while before washing up and getting out. Charity dried off with the fluffy maroon towel and then got dressed. She was excited to be starting her first day at Hogwarts. Charity walked back to her room and over to the dresser. She grabbed her brush off the dresser and began to brush her long auburn hair. Charity pulled her hair into a messy bun and stuck some bobby pins in it to keep it in place. Her hair looked messy but it also looked elegant at the same time. Her bright blue eyes where sparkling with joy.

Charity looked down at her watch. "I better get down to Breakfast." Charity grabbed her bag and wand off of the desk and walked out of her room and down to the common room. There sitting in a chair that faced the stairs was Oliver.

"Wow you look beautiful this morning," Oliver commented.

"Thank you Oliver," Charity blushed.

"Are you ready to go down to breakfast?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, I'm starving." Charity laughed and then followed Oliver out of the portrait hole and down to breakfast. Charity inhaled the wonderful smell of freshly baked muffins. She took a seat next to Oliver and grabbed a muffin from one of the plates. Charity looked over at Oliver and then dropped the muffin that was in her hand. "Angela is that you?" Charity asked as she got up from her seat.

"Yeah it is babe," Angela said as she walked over to Charity.

"But how did you get here in Hogwarts," Charity inquired.

"Well let's just say it's a long story." Angela laughed and then took a seat across from Charity.

Charity sat back down "It's a long story that you plan on telling me right?"

"Of course I will when I get the chance but for now lets just eat." Angela smiled. "I'm just famished." Angela grabbed a box of cereal and poured some into her bowl.

"So what classes do you have?" Charity asked impatiently.

"You know all the boring ones," Angela smiled at Charity and then handed her the schedule.

Charity scanned over the list and then compared it to her own "Well it looks like we have all the same classes. Oh my gosh this year is going to rock!" Charity said with excitement.

The Great Hall was filled with laughter and excited voices talking about all their classes.

Angela looked up at Charity "I love how you did your hair today. Isn't it something Oliver?" Angela asked.

"Yeah it sure is," Oliver said looking over at Charity.

Charity blushed and looked down at her muffin.

"So did I miss anything exciting yesterday?" Angela questioned.

Charity looked up and smiled "You missed a fantastic feast last night and Oliver's going to test me and see how good I am at Quidditch." Charity announced.

"That's great Charity. So what did you do tell him about the last Quidditch team you where on?" Angela asked.

" She was on a Quidditch team before?" Oliver said confused.

"Yeah the best seeker that they ever had, they were pretty upset when they found out that their champion seeker was leaving." Angela explained.

Charity shot Angela a dirty look but Angela just ignored her.

"Really? Well Charity never said a word about being on a team before." Oliver exclaimed.

"Your pretty lucky to have her my Mum said that she was the best that she had ever seen." Angela chirped.

"Well your Mum wasn't all that into Quidditch either," Charity piped in.

Angela scowled "Yes she was my Mum has yet to miss a world cup." Angela finished her cereal while Charity ate her muffin in silence.

When the girls where both finished Oliver looked between the two before speaking. "You both ready to get to class?"

"Yeah lets go," the girls cried in unison.

The three of them walked down to the dungeon to the potions classroom. Oliver was surprised to see Professor Snape already in the classroom. Snape was not one to smile at all and had fun taking points away from Gryffindor.

Snape turned when he heard the sound of students coming into his classroom. He came face to face with Oliver, Percy, Charity and Angela. Snape smiled at Charity and then turned back to the blackboard to finish writing down the ingredients for their lesson that day.

"Did he just smile at us?" Oliver asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah why?" Charity said in the same tone.

"Professor Snape never smiles unless he's taking points away from us," Oliver stated.

"Then I guess the lesson must be hard," Angela commented.

Charity and Angela took a seat at the second table at the front and Oliver and Percy sat behind them.

"Do we have to sit this close?" Oliver questioned.

"Yes," Charity said. "Besides I don't think this man can possibly be that bad."

Snape heard what Charity had said "Just like her mother," Snape muttered to him self. He turned around and waited for the rest of the class to take their seats and get situated.

Oliver leaned forward and tapped Charity's shoulder. Charity turned around and shot Oliver a dirty look. In return Oliver stuck out his tongue. Charity giggled and then turned around to face the front. Oliver held his breath waiting for Professor Snape to give them both a dirty look and to deduct ten points from Gryffindor.

Snape looked over at Charity upon hearing her giggle. She smiled up at him and he smiled back at her and then he began to give instructions for the lesson.

"I think that we will start this day out by assigning partners for the rest of this year. We will also be doing some group projects and I will assign the groups that will be also for the rest of this year." Snape said. He grabbed his master list of students and began to call off the partners. "Percy Weasley and Valerie Laswick, Angela Sterling and Blair Malfoy, Charity Laswick and Oliver Wood." Snape continued to name off the partners and when he was finished he set the list a side. "Now please get with your partners and take a seat." Snape waited for the class to settle down before beginning. "I think we will wait two weeks before I give out the groups." Snape said. "Ok now we are going make a potion that will reveal a piece of a puzzle to each of you. If you can figure that puzzle out before the end of the year then you will get extra points. The faster you solve it the more points you get. Any questions?"

Charity and Angela raised their hand along with a few others in the class.

"Yes Angela?" Snape asked.

"Are we all going to have the same puzzles Professor?" Angela inquired.

"No they will all be different puzzles that way nobody can cheat to get it done." Snape said. "Yes Charity?"

"If they are all going to be different puzzles then how is that going to work when we all have the same ingredients?" Charity asked.

"That's a very good question Charity. Well when you have finished your potion then call me over and I will check to make sure it looks right and then I will had another ingredient." Snape replied. "Ok now let's get started with those potions."

Charity got up and walked over to the cupboard were the ingredients were kept. She began to pull out the ingredients she would need for the potion when she heard a small voice in her ear.

"Just because he's your partner doesn't mean you should be friends with him," Valerie whispered.

Charity flipped her hair and smiled back at Valerie before turning and making her way back to her seat. Charity read and reread the instructions before starting on her potion. As she mixed her ingredients together she could feel her sisters eyes on her. Charity smiled and then turned to Oliver.

"What?" Oliver asked when he noticed Charity staring at him.

"I was just wondering why you guys think that he's such a mean teacher, he doesn't seem that bad to me." Charity wondered.

"That's because he's not being is usual self for some reason. I'll explain everything after class ok?" Oliver smiled.

"Ok I guess so," Charity laughed and then turned back to her potion. When Charity had finished adding everything to her potion she sat down in her seat and waited for Professor Snape to come over and check her potion.

Professor Snape looked down at the purple goop that Valerie had made. "This is suppose to be a bright blue potion Valerie not purple," Snape cried and then he swept away leaving Valerie with her mouth hanging open. Snape walked over to Charity's potion and looked into the cauldron. "Perfect potion Charity Ten points for Gryffindor," Snape walked over to his desk and grabbed a small bottle of some silver liquid. Snape poured the bottle into the cauldron. "Stir it and then wait ten minutes and the clue will appear." Snape smiled at Charity and then turned and went to check the other student's potions.

Charity began to stir the potion and watched as the silver liquid swirled in with the bright blue. She glanced down at her watch and then looked over at Angela. Angela was also stirring her potion and waiting for the result to appear. Her partner was doing the same. She glanced back to where Percy was to find him writing something down and Valerie still glaring at her not paying any attention to her own potion.

"Valerie you're potion did not turn out as it was suppose to but maybe you should take its advice and get a clue. Next time pay attention to your own potion and not what your classmates are doing." Snape snapped. "Zero points for you today and ten points from Slytherin." Snape turned and walked back to his desk and waited for everyone to finish. "When the clue is revealed to you then please fill a flask and cork it. Then put it right here on my desk." Snape ordered.

Charity looked down at her clue her mouth flew open. She grabbed a pen and scribbled down the clue. _Someone from your family is very close to you now. _Charity reread the clue and then stuffed the paper in her robes. Charity grabbed a flask and then filled it and corked it. She looked back into the cauldron but the clue had vanished. Charity walked the flask up to Professor Snape's desk and set it down and then went back to her seat to begin cleaning up.

"I will give these flasks back to you in a few days that way you will be able to continue getting your clue and hearing it anytime you need to." Snape said.

Charity cleaned up her stuff and then sat down and waited for the bell.

Just as the bell rang Snape stood up. "Have a nice day class and don't forget to work on the puzzle's." Snape watched as Charity gathered her stuff up and followed her friends out the door.

Dumbledore waited outside of Snape's class as they filed out the door and then he went in shutting the door behind him. "You did not tell her did you?"

"No I didn't but I don't see why she shouldn't know the truth," Snape cried.

"Because it's something she has to figure out for herself otherwise all that I have done to ensure her safety will be shot all to hell. Know that puzzle you gave her to figure out is ok because she does not think it is a teacher." Dumbledore said.

"What? Well then who does she think it is?" Snape asked.

"She thinks it's her father who is the one close." Dumbledore sighed. "She really does miss him but at least she had a happy childhood for the most part."

Snape looked down at his desk and nodded "Ok I won't tell her." He looked up just in time to see Dumbledore leave the room. Snape sighed and then opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a picture. Snape was standing by his sister Melanie and in her hands was a little girl. "I wish you were still her Melanie I miss you so much." Snape cried. He put the picture back into his desk and then left the room behind along with his memories.

Charity sat in History of Magic thinking about her father. She looked down at her quill, which was busy writing down every word that Professor Binns said. Charity looked out the window as that terrible night replayed in her mind. She hadn't even realized that she was crying until Oliver said something.

"Are you okay?" Oliver questioned.

"Yeah I'm fine I was just thinking about my dad," Charity replied. She wiped the tears from her cheek and then looked down at her parchment. It was true she was thinking about her dad but it wasn't who everyone thought was her dad. The rest of class went by in a daze as Professor Binns droned on about some war and Charity's mind wandered into the past. Before she knew it class was over and they were heading down for lunch.

"So are you going to tell me that long story now?" Charity asked.

"Well I suppose so," Angela laughed. Angela and Percy sat across from Charity and Oliver. All most as soon as the girls sat down then Fred and George were there. Fred sat on the other side of Charity and George on the other side of Angela. Angela piled some food on her plate and then looked up at the others who were waiting patiently for her to start telling her tale. "Well my Mum is good friends with your Grandparents and they told her seems how your Dad had died that they felt it was only right that you go to Hogwarts. They said that's where your Father graduated from that's where you should graduate from too. Well my Mum knows how good of friends we are so she came and talked to Dumbledore to see if she could get me in. Then we went to Europe for are vacation and in Europe we got the letter saying that I had been excepted into Hogwarts." Angela took a bit before finishing. "My Mum doesn't know that I over heard her talking but she said that she didn't think it would be to hard to get me in. I guess that the only reason I didn't go to Hogwarts before is because she didn't want to tear Charity and Me apart. But what I don't understand is why Dumbledore took you now and not before." Angela turned to Charity.

Charity looked up at Angela's question to find everyone's eyes on her. "Well it's not that he won't accept me before. I got the letter saying I was accept into Hogwarts but then my Dad decided that he didn't want me to go there." Charity shrugged her shoulders and then took a bite of her stew.

"Why wouldn't he want you to go Hogwarts like he did?" Oliver inquired.

"I don't know he never told me why but my Grandparents where as surprised as I was so," Charity said.

"Oh well you're here now and that's all that matters," Percy reassured her. "I'll see you guys later I have some things to do."

They all waved Bye to Percy and then went back to eating. Fred and George where whispering to each other over the table about something that they didn't want anybody else to hear. Angela started to laugh making Charity jump.

"Trying to make mayhem boys?" Angela asked.

The twins blushed "Yeah why are you going to tell on us," Fred said.

"No I just thought I'd give you some pointers and maybe even help," Angela commented.

Charity laughed, "She's the queen of mayhem boys so get ready to be blown out of the water."

"Cool," Fred and George cried in unison. Then they began to talk to Angela about some of the pranks they had thought of and she told them of the things she use to do in Beauxbatons. Charity smiled Angela had defiantly found someone to help with her with her pranks and two friends. Charity turned to look at Oliver only to find him staring back at her. He blushed and then looked back down at his stew. Charity felt her heart stop for a moment before beating again.


End file.
